mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Manticore
|spawn = See Spawning |multiplevers = See History |damage = Easy: Normal: Hard Venom: for 3 sec ( ) Snow manticore Slowness: for 3 sec |raredrops = |exp = 5 |entityid = manticore, manticorepet |commondrops = See Drops |sounds = Idle Sting Hurt Death Cub idle Cub hurt Cub death }}Manticores are tamable, aggressive hybrid mobs. Spawning 'Natural generation' Green and dark manticores spawn in the Overworld at light levels of 7 or less on Easy or higher difficulty. Snow manticores spawn in ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes, and fire manticores spawn in the Nether. 'Appearance' Manticores come in four different colors: red, green, black, and blue. Drops When killed, manticores drop 0–2 chitin (dirt, black, frost or nether chitin, depending on their type) and 0–1 scorpion stings (dirt, black, frost or nether stings, again, depending on the type of manticore). This can be increased by up to 3 with Looting III. They also have a 25% chance to drop an egg. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. They will also drop anything equipped, such as a saddle, chest, and all the items in their inventory. Behavior Manticores wander and fly around aimlessly, roaring occasionally. Manticores will notice the player from a 12 or 16 block radius, and will sprint and/or fly towards a mob or player to attack. Manticores have the combination of a big cat's high attack damage and agility, the sting of a scorpion, and wings to enable them to fly, making them a challenging threat for an unprepared or inexperienced player. Wild manticores will attack other mobs, including big cats. Big cats will retaliate against attacking manticores, which can lead to a fight. Zombies, skeletons, silver skeletons and zombie pigmen can ride on wild manticores. Like other hostile mobs, wild manticores do not spawn on Peaceful, and despawn when the difficulty is changed to Peaceful. To prevent the loss of pets, keep your manticore or wild manticores away or in an enclosure, separated from big cats or other mobs that they may attack. If the "AttackWolves" setting is set to "true" in the config file, manticores will attack wolves, including tamed wolves. 'Taming' To get a tamed manticore, obtain a manticore egg, which can be retrieved by killing wild manticores. Place it on the ground, step a few blocks away from the egg, and it will hatch into a friendly baby manticore. To rename your tamed manticore, right-click on it with a medallion, name tag, or book. Tamed manticores can be healed with raw fish or raw porkchops. You can either right-click on them with it to feed them, or throw it on the ground and they will eat it. They can be healed this way. It is also possible to heal them with dispensers by placing raw fish/porkchops inside of a dispenser and then connecting it to a redstone clock. Manticores can also heal themselves by killing pigs or boars, as they can recover health from the porkchops they drop. Manticores can take several in-game days to grow, but once they are fully grown, they can wear equipment. Manticores can be healed by feeding them raw fish and raw porkchops, you can also throw the meat at them and they will go after it. Like other tamable mobs, you can make a manticore sit by right-clicking on it with a whip. Manticores can also be leashed without protest. Usage Manticores can be generally considered to be one of the fastest means of transportation in Mo' Creatures. They also have the ability to fly, which can be useful if you want to travel far distances. 'Equipment' Tamed manticores can be equipped with either a saddle or crafted saddle, as well as a chest, giving it 18 slots of inventory space. Baby manticores cannot be equipped with anything. Equipment can be placed on a manticore by holding it and then right clicking on the manticore. A manticore’s inventory can be accessed by holding down shift and then right-clicking on it. Chests can be given to a manticore by right-clicking on the manticore with the chest in hand, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the manticore, placing the manticore in a pet amulet, or by using shears. Upon death, the manticore will drop the attached chest and its contents. 'Riding' Once a manticore is tamed and saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, spacebar, and the mouse. You can dismount using the shift key, and descend using the Z key. A player can use any item while riding a manticore, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows. A ridden manticore will automatically run up any one block high slope. They can also run and fly relatively fast, and are much faster than pegasus or fairy horses. They can even be combined with speed potions. A ridden manticore can be made to jump, and holding the spacebar key will allow the manticore to fly, and the Z key can be used to make it descend. It is impossible for a player to use a Nether portal while on a manticore. It is possible however, to enter the portal on the manticore and then dismount, sending the manticore through the portal on its own. A tamed manticore can be renamed with by right-clicking on the manticore with a medallion, name tag or book. Variations Manticores will typically spawn using one of four different skins. These include green, snow, fire, and black. The biome determines the skin used: * Snowy biomes will have 100% snow. * Manticores have a 100% chance to spawn as a fire manticore in the Nether. * Other biomes have either green or black. Commands Commands for obtaining manticore eggs. They only work in 1.8 and 1.10.2 versions of Mo' Creatures. History Trivia *For some reason, despite having mammalian features, manticores drop eggs, even though most mammals do not lay eggs (though this isn't the case of monotremes). *Tamed manticores are called "ManticorePet" in-game, similar to tamed scorpions being called "ScorpionPet". *The manticore was originally a patreon goal, which would be added if DrZhark received $400 a month, but this has since been removed. This is mentioned on one of DrZhark's posts at minecraftforum.net. *Allowing a fire manticore to have a zombie pigman as its rider in the Nether can be a somewhat safe method to deal with it, since this will stop the manticore from chasing the player, but it can be hard due to the manticore's fast speed and the high risk of hitting the pigman on top. *Manticores make the same sounds as big cats, including cubs. *They are the only mob with the combination of several other animals. *Tamed manticores that have been placed in a pet amulet will still have a medallion on their neck after they are released from the amulet, as it is not dropped like saddles or chests. The same thing happens if a scroll of freedom is used on them. *Every type of wild manticore is immune to fire, though this doesn't apply to tamed manticores, even tamed fire manticores. *Zombies can ride manticores. Gallery 9b3xAKx.png|The first image released of manticores by DrZhark. Manticores.png|Manticores in an enclosure. Baby manticore.png|A tamed baby manticore. Manticore nether.png|A fire manticore in the Nether. 2017-05-04 21.53.00.png|A zombie riding a manticore. Manticore flying.png|A player riding on a tamed dark/black manticore. 2018-12-01_20.09.30.png|A zombie riding a manticore in a savanna biome. Category:Entity Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs